


Still Better Than Consummation By Proxy

by deepsix



Category: Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepsix/pseuds/deepsix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time had been dreadful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Better Than Consummation By Proxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hauntologie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntologie/gifts).



The first time had been dreadful.

It was not Louis's fault, of course. He had been perfectly gentle and even gentlemanly -- but there had been no saving it after all the preparation -- and the _audience_. Perhaps no one had watched, but there was no hiding the fact that their purportedly private consummation had not been so. It would not have mattered in the slightest if she had been less nervous, or Louis more knowledgeable. The very _publicness_ of it had ruined it.

The second time could not have been more different.

Louis started by pulling the drapes, for one thing.


End file.
